El ayudante del carpintero
by public static void
Summary: Hunfrid quiere irse de Pueblo del Invierno. Quiere ir a algún lugar cerca del mar o de algún río. Quiere ser feliz. Y luego, el Rey llega a Invernalia.


**Esta historia participa en el reto 88 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, "Personaje original". El universo y los personajes conocidos son de George Martin, y aquellos personajes que no reconozcan, son míos.**

* * *

La tatarabuela de Hunfrid es la mujer más vieja de Pueblo del Invierno. Incluso dicen que es de la misma edad que la Vieja Tata, la nodriza de los Stark que ha estado con ellos por generaciones. Otros lo dicen porque la abuela ya no puede decirlo. Hace mucho se quedó muda y se contenta con pasar sus días sonriendole a todo mundo de esa manera tan amable que sólo las abuelas que han llegado a los ochenta y siete años pueden hacer.

La tatarabuela se llama Hawis y, como cosa graciosa, tiene un apellido pero a Hunfrid jamás se lo dijeron, y ahora no tiene a quien preguntar. La abuela Hawis no habla y no sabe escribir, y los que pudieron saber ya están muertos. Hawis no les llora a los muertos, a su hija y a la hija de su hija, o a la hija de la hija de su hija; se pasa el día sonriendo y mirando a Hunfrid trabajar.

Por su parte, Hunfrid tiene dieciséis años y le ayuda al carpintero del pueblo. Justo en este momento están haciendo una mesa y ocho sillas para Lady Poole, la esposa del Lord Poole mayordomo de Invernalia. A Hunfrid le toca tallar las patas, dándoles forma redondeada y con mucho adorno. Así le gusta a Lady Poole.

Quiere aprender lo suficiente para irse de Pueblo del Invierno. Le gustaría vivir cerca del mar en Puerto Blanco, o por lo menos en Los Riachuelos, con sus arroyos de aguas heladas cubriendo pastos verdes. Hunfrid no sabe si se llevará a Hawis, porque es muy vieja y hacer un viaje hasta Puerto Blanco o Los Riachuelos podría ser su fin.

Pero no se preocupa de eso todavía. Tiene mucho que aprender en la carpintería del Viejo Timm, e incluso si logra convertirse en un maestro carpintero en un par de años, tendrá que esperar a que el invierno llegue. Con el inverno, el pueblo cobra vida y llegan el cobre y la plata. Hunfrid jamás ha visto un dragón de oro, pero en sus sueños están ahí, esperándolo para convertirlos en una casa y un taller, en comida y pieles cálidas.

Mientras tanto, sigue trabajando con Hawis viéndolo. Al Viejo Timm, que conoció al padre de Hunfrid, no le molesta que Hawis esté ahí. Después de todo, Hawis no habla y puede andar ella sola si necesita orinar. A veces, en los días en que Hawis tiene más energía, cocina para ellos y para la hija del Viejo Timm, Mena, que se asombra de la movilidad y del sazón de Hawis.

A veces, Hunfrid piensa en proponerle algo a Mena. La mujer es hermosa y tiene mucho de donde agarrar, pero ella no dejará a su padre cuando llegue el tiempo de irse de Pueblo del Invierno, y Hunfrid no quiere tener problemas con el Viejo Timm, que muy seguido es llamado a Invernalia a arreglar esto o aquello.

Así es como Hunfrid se entera de que el Rey viene al Norte.

Al Viejo Timm lo llama Lord Poole, el mayordomo del castillo. Hunfrid piensa que Lord Poole es un buen hombre, pero su hija no hace más que mirarlos a todos como si fueran inferiores. Las veces que la ha visto, siempre es de la mano con la hija mayor de los Stark, la pelirroja que luce más sureña que incluso Timm, quien vino hasta el Norte huyendo de los Lannister de Lannisport por robar a la madre de Mena.

A Hunfrid le agrada la madre de Mena. Se llama Lenna y sí es una Lannister, pero de esas que a los Lords ya no les importan tanto. No es nada de la Reina porque sus familias se dividieron hace tres generaciones (eso dice ella), pero sí tiene el cabello como sol de verano. Mena no; Mena tiene el cabello café como su padre, pero sí tiene los ojos verde de gato de su madre. Lenna es una buena persona, y es la primera en ayudarle a Hawis cuando la mujer enferma y Hunfrid debe trabajar.

Son la familia de Hunfrid. Hawis, el Viejo Timm, Mena y Lenna. Le duele pensar que algún día se irá de Pueblo del Invierno y estará muy lejos de ellos, pero sabe que ninguno querrá irse con él. Ellos tienen una obsesión con los Stark que Hunfrid no comparte, y no es algo que se deba malinterpretar. Hunfrid sabe que los Stark son buenas personas. Incluso la mayor que parece sureña es buena persona; pues un día particularmente aburrido para Hunfrid, ella se le acerca y le comparte un pan de nata.

— No me gustan, y mi madre nos ha enseñado que no debemos desperdiciar la comida.

Sus palabras pueden sonar altaneras, pero la mirada temerosa de la niña lo hace sonreír y toma el pan de nata. Le agradece y lo comparte con el Viejo Timm mientras traen la nueva puerta para la habitación de la menor de las Stark, que de alguna forma la destruyó con una maza.

Sí, los Stark son buenas personas, pero Hunfrid quiere conocer una vida distinta y para ello debe alejarse del Castillo ancestral de los Guardianes del Norte. Su familia, Hawis y el Viejo Timm, y Mena y Lenna, no querrán hacerlo.

Mas él está decido y algún día se irá. A Puerto Blanco o a los Riachuelos. Será carpintero en algún pueblo y atraerá clientes que paguen bien por su trabajo. Quizá comprará un pedazo de terreno y hará una casa ahí. Quizá encuentre a una mujer que le guste tanto como Mena, pero que sí tenga interés en él.

Mena no tiene interés en él, sino en Hammon, el cazador que a veces llega a la carpintería a vender conejos recién cazados. A Hunfrid la verdad no le importa mucho, porque los conejos de Hammon siempre son los más gordos y como siempre va primero a la carpintería, el Viejo Timm y Hunfrid alcanzan a comprar los mejores antes que los otros.

De todas formas, Hunfrid quiere encontrar un lugar en que ser feliz. Tal vez consiga una esposa. Tal vez tenga hijos. Le gustaría tener hijos algún día. Un niño que se llame Hugor como su padre y una niña que se llame Bryde como su madre. O tal vez llame a una niña Hawis.

Levanta la mirada en ese momento y ve a Hawis sonreírle desde la mecedora que le hizo con cariño. Hunfrid le sonríe también y luego se agacha, continúa tallando la madera que se convertirá en la pata de una mesa para Lady Poole, que no es tan grosera como su hija.

Se pregunta si el Rey es grosero con sus súbditos. Dicen que el Rey es amigo de Lord Stark. Dicen que se criaron juntos en las montañas del Valle de Arryn. Hunfrid no cree que el Rey sea amigo de Lord Stark, porque los reyes a veces son injustos y egoístas, y Lord Stark no aprecia esas cualidades. Al menos eso dicen. Hunfrid no conoce a Lord Stark mas que de vista, pero sí conoce a su hijo Robb y a su bastardo Jon, y ambos parecen buenas personas. Nunca hacen problemas para Hunfrid ni para el Viejo Timm, ni para nadie en el Pueblo.

Pero será otra cosa cuando llegue el Rey. Los reyes son arrogantes, y las personas arrogantes son malas aunque no lo sepan. Hunfrid no quiere juzgar. Lenna le ha enseñado que muchos nobles pueden ser buenas personas, pero también ha escuchado que los nobles y los reyes son crueles.

Hunfrid espera que éste Rey no sea un mal rey, porque si viene hasta el Norte es porque quiere algo y si Hunfrid está en lo correcto, serán los Stark quienes paguen por ello. Hunfrid no adora a los Stark como lo hace Hawis, pero sí le agradan y desearía que vivieran felices.

Por su parte, Hunfrid es feliz. Es feliz aquí en Pueblo del Invierno, trabajando en el taller del Viejo Timm. Será más feliz cuando se valla de ahí. A Puerto Blanco o a los Riachuelos, se repite una y otra vez. Lástima que Hawis no se irá con él.


End file.
